


the way the cookie crumbles (or not)

by seoseobin



Series: mystic mayhem [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Loss of Teeth, M/M, Teeth, Vampire Bang Chan, Vampire Han Jisung | Han, Vampire Seo Changbin, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25890769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seoseobin/pseuds/seoseobin
Summary: Jisung knew that adjusting to vampire life was gonna be hard. He just didn't realize today was gonna suck this much.(aka Jisung's first Baby Vamp™ Milestone!)
Relationships: Bang Chan & Han Jisung | Han & Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin
Series: mystic mayhem [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878808
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	the way the cookie crumbles (or not)

**Author's Note:**

> hi hello please enjoy my fic but before you do
> 
> WARNING WARNING WARNING: THIS FIC DISCUSSES TEETH AT LENGTH. TEETH WILL BE LOST. NO BLOOD. JUST TEETH. EXCEPT WHEN THEY EAT. THERE'S BLOOD THEN.

_"GEURAE NAL SSWA BANG BANG NEOYE BULLET BULLET BULLET!!!_ "

Jisung groans as the sounds of ‘Shoot Me’ continue to play out from his phone. He turns to try to muffle the music with his pillow and, eventually, the noise stops. He lets out a sigh of relief but then the music starts again and he groans. _Guess there's no going back to sleep now._ He grabs his phone from the bedside table and answers it.

"Hello?"

"Were you still in bed?!" _Oh, it's Seungmin_. "Its three in the afternoon, where are you" 

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me you forgot." 

Jisung immediately panics. He absolutely forgot. He hurries out of bed and sets the phone to speaker, before frantically getting ready . 

"Uh what no, of course I didn't forget, pssh, what do you take me for?" 

He's Han Jisung, of course he forgot. But at least he has a bachelor of science in bullshit. 

"I was just, uh, caught up in these lyrics! You know me, always working on my music and shit," he says absently as he throws on a hoodie and jeans and scurries for a matching pair of clean socks. _Fuck it, I guess we're wearing mismatched socks today. Green and black go together right?_

" _Right,_ so you definitely remember where you were supposed to be fifteen minutes ago?" asks Seungmin.

"Of course I remember! Hey, listen, I'm about to get to the station so I'll see you in five _byeeee_ "

"Ji-"

He puts his phone away and rushes out his room to see Chan and Changbin out in the living room, drinking out of two individual blood bags while watching a movie. Oh yeah, forgot they were vampires. Speaking of, he almost forgot he’s one too. Huh. Is _that_ why he couldn't sleep until like six in the morning? Whatever, he'll think about that later. Right now, he’s late. For what? No idea.. 

"Morning, Jisung," says Chan. "Felix just texted me asking me where you were. Said something about a study group at the café?" 

Aha, mystery solved. Good thing he had grabbed his bag. Now just to find his keys. Probably in the fridge. 

"Yeah, I'm heading there right now after I find my keys!" He calls out after rushing to the kitchen. He checks behind the carton of milk and, sure enough, there are his keys. 

"Make sure you bring your thermos! I refilled it for you, it’s chilling in the fridge." yells Chan.

"Yup, I got it! Bye, I'll see you later!" Jisung rushes out the door, sprinting to the café. 

* * *

Ten minutes later, Jisung arrives at the ‘Not for Morning People Café’, a coffee shop and bakery only open from 2pm - 6am. Located within walking distance to the local college, the cafe gets a decent amount of business from zombie students pulling all nighters and insomniacs who can't sleep. Jisung walks in and heads straight for the far right corner where he sees Seungmin, Felix, and Hyunjin studying over their books and laptops. 

Seungmin glances up as the noise. "Well, look who finally showed up twenty-five minutes late."

"Aww, you missed me, uwu,'' Jisung sits down next to Seungmin and makes a couple of exaggerated kissy faces at him. 

Hyunjin and Felix laugh as Seungmin scrunches his nose at Jisung but you know what, Jisung got a faint smile from Minnie so he's gonna consider that a win.

"Alright, so what're we working on?" Jisung starts pulling out his school stuff when a sudden shock of pain shoots through his mouth. He moves his mouth around a little to stretch it out and clicks his jaw a couple of times and the pain goes away.

"Professor Park posted the exam study guide and said we can make our own formula cards for the exam," responds Hyunjin as he lifts up his index card to demonstrate.

"Hgggh, it's useless, I can't figure out how I'm gonna figure out which equation to use when!" Felix gripes, pulling at his hair in frustration. "God, I really hate taxes."

"Name them ridiculous names with vague relations, that's what I do." Jisung pulls out his thermos and laptop and takes a couple of sips while pulling up the study guide. He forgot to eat yesterday so this is now his breakfast. And yes, it is indeed blood. "It's why Many Volcanoes Emit Mulberry Jam Sandwiches Under Normal Pressure will never leave my head."

Felix just looks up and stares at him and blinks. And blinks again. And once more. 

"Uhhh Felix? Are you okay?" Hyunjin waves his hand in front of Felix's face, now noticing the state he's in. He turns to Jisung and says "I think you broke him."

"Normally, I might agree, but judging by the 17 different discarded notecards surrounding him like an army," Jisung points to said paper "I'd say Finance beat me too it."

"Well, now that you're finally here, I'm gonna go grab food and coffee." Hyunjin stands up stretching a little and glances towards Felix, who still looks pretty spacy. "Maybe that'll help him out a little." 

"Oooo, can you get me cheesecake?" Jisung asks excitedly. "Please owo."

Hyunjin laughs "Fine fine, just don't owo in public to me ever again please and thank you."

"Oh so it's only in _public,_ " Jisung waggles his eyebrows. Hyunjin laughs some more, this time nearly hitting a passerby with his limbs.

"Go back to teasing your boyfriend, I'll be back with coffee and snacks."

Jisung's cheeks flush and he takes a quick shy glance to see if Seungmin noticed. He seemed to have put his earbuds in at some point, concentrating hard on his notes and textbook. 

Jisung takes the free moment to just admire how pretty Seungmin looks, all studious and focused. He has a different drive than Jisung, he easily kept his attention centered and directed whereas Jisung would flit from one task to another, finishing off a couple, only to leave a dozen new, half-finished ones in their place. Jisung admires him for it, it's one of the reasons he likes Seungmin so much. 

He gets back to his own work soon after, pulling a fresh index card from the center to start on his own formula sheet. Felix seems to have given up, his head face down on his book, seemingly trying to memorize the formulas through osmosis. Just then, Hyunjin arrives back with four coffees and a table number. 

"I am back with nectar from the gods!" He sets down the tray of drinks and passes them out. " _Coffee!_ "

At that, Felix's head snaps up and he quickly snatches a cup, sucking it down like a vampire who hasn't fed in 2 weeks. And Jisung would know. Because he's a vampire. A Baby Vamp™. That was a bad time. Anyways. 

The others grab their drinks like sane people and get back to work. Jisung takes a sip and appreciates that food at least still tastes good. He moves to go back to working when a shard of ice hits his surprisingly sensitive teeth, earning him an instant toothache. 

"You okay Jisung?" Seungmin looks at him worriedly

"Yeah I'm fine! Just a little cold that's all," He smiles. That's a lie, now that the cold shocks have subsided, he can feel his gums throbbing, the pain quickly building into a blinding headache. Maybe blood with help. He takes a few sips from his thermos to no avail. 

"Drink slower next time. You too Felix, you're gonna be off the walls in like fifteen minutes." 

"If it gets me through this study guide without wanting to off myself I'll take it" 

"Whatever let's just get back to work" 

They continue working a little while longer until a server comes by with their food. Hyunjin had ended up ordering their usual bagel sandwiches, sliced apples for Seungmin, a plate of cookies for him and Felix, and, of course, Jisung's cheesecake. They clean up their area a little and start eating. 

Having been careful since the coffee thing, Jisung takes a careful bite into his bagel, thankfully not too crunchy. He manages to finish his food with minimal pain. He should probably ask 2Chan about this when he gets home.

"Hey Sungie, try a cookie, these are so good!" says Felix, holding up a cookie for Jisung to try. 

Jisung eyes the cookie suspiciously. Looks soft. It'll probably be okay. He grabs the cookie and takes a bite. 

He feels the crack before he hears it. The pain is awful. He quickly looks down towards the ground before his friends can really see what just happened.

What just happened you may ask? Well, it seems he’s just lost a tooth. From what he can feel, a canine presumably. He spits it into a napkin and shoves it into his bag. 

"What was that? Are you okay?" Seungmin asks, immediately Concerned™.

"Yeah man, that sounded like it hurt, what happened?" Felix looks over guiltily. 

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine, just a chipped tooth. So yeah. I'm p-probably gonna head home now. I'll see you guys later!" 

Jisung quickly packs up his stuff, while simultaneously keeping the napkin over his mouth. 

"Text me when you make it back!" 

"Gotchu, Minnie." 

"I mean it, Jisung!"

"Yes, yes I will text you when I get home Seungmin"

He rushes out of the café and makes his way back to the apartment. God, he hopes this is just a vampire thing. That dental bill would be expensive if it wasn't.

* * *

"Oh, look at that! Your fangs are coming in!" Chan says excitedly as he examines Jisung's mouth.

"Sa thas namal?" Jisung says with his mouth still open. 

"Yup, completely normal!" yells Changbin from the couch. 

Jisung closes his mouth and lets out a sigh of relief. Thank God, he really doesn't like the dentist, they're always so judgmental, and blood probably isn't the best thing for his dental hygiene anyways. 

"Oh hey, that means the vamp tooth fairy is gonna come! Sweet! I've been meaning to stop by the MM," says Changbin absently.

"Vamp tooth fairy?" Jisung questions, moving over to the couch where Changbin is playing Fortnite with Felix.

"Mmhm, they take your old human canines and sell them to witches who need them for potions and shit. They kept stealing them from fledgling's mouths back in the past -- _oh fuck_ \-- which was hell on fledgling teething, so we struck a deal that they could have them if they compensated us for them." Changbin groans as Felix snipes his character. "It's where the whole tooth fairy myth came from. You just leave them on your bedside table and they'll grab them when their shift starts for the night." 

"So, how long is my mouth gonna hurt for then?" 

"Probably for the next three days," answers Chan. "Your fangs are coming in, so you should lose your other canine soon. Might need to pull them out if they don't come out within the hour. Once they come in fully, we can teach you how to retract them so they just look like canines again." 

Jisung winces. "Does that mean I'm stuck in the house until I can do that?"

Chan shrugs.

"Vamp teething is pretty quick all things considered. Your mouth will hurt for a couple weeks after they come in and you'll have an itch to bite everything in sight for about twoish months, but you should be able to go back Monday if you can control your fangs well enough." 

"Well, at least I won't have to miss my exam." Jisung sighs. "Ahhhhh I hate this, my mouth hurts, hyung!"

"Cheer up, Sungie!" says Changbin "Once your fangs are in, we can finally take you to the Mystic Market! And you'll have some coin to spend while we're there too!" 

"And?" Jisung says tilting his head "What does that mean? What is that?"

"Oh yeah! We never told you about the Mystic Market, did we, huh?" Changbin stares a bit before shaking his head a little. "Well, it's basically the central shopping center for supernaturals. Our entrance to it is under Lotte World and its tradition for fledglings to take their first trip once they grow in their fangs. They have all sorts of snacks and trinkets. You'll probably like all the jewelry they sell, most of them have magical secondary functions."

Just as Changbin finishes his explanation, Chan comes out holding a slightly frozen wet cloth in his left hand and four pills in his right. 

"Here take these." says Chan as he hands Jisung the pills. 

Jisung swallows them down one by one and washes them down with some blood that Changbin left on the table. 

"That should lessen the pain in your gums. And here, hold this," Chan hands him the cold towel before grabbing Jisung’s jaw. 

"Why?"Jisung questions as Chan checks his mouth again. He feels him checking the gum where his fangs are coming in and the loose canine. It feels a lot looser than before. 

"Well...we don't want your fangs coming in uneven... so..."

* * *

"I ha'e 'ou so 'uch" Jisung says as he massages his jaw with a cold towel in his mouth. 

Chan pats his back. "It wasn't that bad, and your gums will hurt less if the tooth isn't slowly being pushed out by your fangs."

Jisung knows he's right but he's still a little upset. His mouth is throbbing and his fangs are coming in so quickly that he keeps accidentally cutting his tongue on the pointy tips. Thankfully, with the introduction of his fangs, his analgesic saliva also kicked in. But that also means he hasn't built up a tolerance for it either, so while he can't really feel pain in his tongue, he also can't really feel anything in his tongue. Unfortunately, it doesn't affect the deep inner gums where his teeth are rapidly shifting around his mouth. 

"There, there, baby, your fangs should come in fully tomorrow," Changbin says from Jisung's other side as he rubs a pouting Jisung's shoulders. He grabs a cup from the table, sticks a straw into it and puts it in front of Jisung. "Drink, it'll make you feel better."

Jisung tentatively pulls out the cold cloth, which had been slowly becoming less effective as it warmed up in his mouth. He takes a sip and winces when his jaw starts throbbing.

"God, this is gonna suck," Jisung groans.

Changbin giggles a bit before Jisung's glare shuts him up. Chan heads towards the kitchen with the old towel and comes back with another frozen towel. The three of them decide to watch a couple random shows on Netflix for the rest of the night before going to bed, with Jisung occasionally whining about his mouth. 

The painkillers from earlier eventually kick in, and that's when the itching begins. Jisung doesn't even notice he's chewing on the towel until he bites his bottom lip. He doesn't bring any attention to it, instead focusing on the cooking show playing on the TV, and just adjusts the towel to give him more chewing real estate. 

Eventually the episode of Masterchef ends and Chan looks over to notice a very sleepy Jisung rubbing his eyes and still chewing the towel to death. Changbin's fast asleep, snoring on the other side of the couch. 

"Come on, Sungie," Chan gently urges Jisung up from the couch and pulls the towel away. "Time for bed."

Jisung whines but follows Chan's lead into his bedroom sleepily. He's only barely aware of Chan changing him into pajamas and putting him into bed before the itch in his gums starts to become unbearable. He hears Chan shushing him and plopping something cold in his mouth. It feels like a mouth guard of some sort, maybe a weird vampire mouth ice pack. It's quite squishy, and feels quite nice to chew. He hears Chan say goodnight and shut the door. He'll figure it out tomorrow, today was a long day. 


End file.
